Oh, Baby!
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: "I can't take care of Bella right now, my job is making me travel, so you can have her for about a year. I swear if I come back and that baby girl is not alive and well, we are going to have a problem."


**A/N:** Gosh you guys have every freaking reason to hate me... I haven't been able t upload because of school and it's driving me insane. I have to take my classes, my teachers are absolutely insane, plus I have to take Driver's Ed online and work on my community Year sucks. Good news? I got A B Honor Roll this quarter. It was almost A, except I failed a test in business and It dropped me down to an 88-.-  
Anyway, I have very limited creative flow and I'm only writing this because My sister said it would be a good idea. :D  
Love Ya'll  
If there is any errors, please feel free to let my know, I wrote and uploaded this on my phone.

**Rating: **_T (For language, might rise later)_

**Summary :**_I can't take care of Bella right now, my job is making me travel, so you can have her for about a year.  
I swear if I come back and that baby girl is not alive and well, we are going to have a problem._

**P.S:** _It is as if they were humans, everything is normal. :D_

* * *

The loud banging echoed throughout the almost empty apartment. The green eyed boy smirked wildly as he slammed the fridge shut and hopped over the counter to open the door. His bright green eyes shimmered with both disappointment and astonishment as he made contact with the person in front of him.

"Butch! Are you gonna help me with my bags or what?" he asked, his red eyes darting toward the bags behind him. The brunette narrowed his eyebrows and his unasked question was soon answered as his blonde haired brother stepped out of the elevator carrying three more bags.

"Yeah, c'mon in, Brick," he offered as he stepped aside and let his brother in. As Brick scoped the place out, Butch grabbed the bag and glared at his younger brother.

"Nice place you got here, bro!" Brick said as he sat himself down and kicked his feet on the brown coffee table. Butch lay the bag beside him and took a deep breath.

"Look, not that I don't want you here... well... anyway! I have this uh- girl coming over tonight and I was kinda wondering if you and Boomer would, you know-" Butch was cut off by the sound of the door once again. His smile lit up and he ran a hand through his ungelled hair.

"Hey Dai-" he was soon cut short when he saw no one is his plain sight. He scanned the hallway just to make sure, and shrugged. Just as he began to close the door, a small giggle caught, the trio's attention.

"Did you just-"

"Uh-huh..."

All three eyes fell to the doormat of the Rowdyruff apartment. "There is a _baby _on my _doorstep_!" Butch said as calmly as he possibly could. The small girl's green eyes stared lovingly into his, causing him to soften, even for the slightest moment.

"Dude... There is a baby on your doorstep." Boomer said, still in shock. All three of them were. Who wouldn't be if a baby was randomly thrown on their doorstep.

"That's what I just said, dipshit!"

"Butch! Don't curse in front of the baby. They repeat anything you say." Boomer hissed.

Brick slapped the back of his head. "She is like three months old, they don't even know how to talk yet you dumbass."

"Ouch," he whined as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Why is there a baby on my doorstep?" Butch huffed, as he stared at the helpless human being that sat in front of him. She smiled a small, genuine smile and continued to giggle at nothing.

"I don't know man, but whoever left her, couldn't have gone off too far." And with that, Butch was gone, putting his high school cross-country skills to the test.

* * *

Boomer and Brick exchanged awkward glances as they tried to think of what to do for the baby. Who would just leave a baby on someone's doorstep and just take-off like it's nothing. The entire predicament frightened them with every move the baby made.

"Butch? Are you there? You're thirty minutes late for our date." A frail voice called from the hall. Boomer silently cursed as he stood up and motioned for Brick to stay put and hide the baby.

Brick debated on whether it would be best to hide the kid or leave her out in the open, and seeing as the second option involved no contact with the child, he decided it was best.

"Oh, hey Daisy. Fancy seeing you here..." Boomer greeted awkwardly as he opened the door for the brunette. Butch had a thing for brunette's, especially natural ones.

"Um... You live here too... Not fancy at all." She sassed as she raised her eyebrow. "Anywho, where is your brother, we had a date half an hour ago and he didn't bother to pick me up, what's up with that?" Boomer rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"You see-"

"No- no- no- don't..." Brick held his breath in hopes that the baby girl wouldn't cry, but once she did he sighed. "...cry."

"Is that a baby?" Boomer hissed and closed his eyes, hoping that she would walk away and not come back. "Boomer Alexander Jojo, answer me." He opened his left eye slowly and saw that she was no longer in sight, but upon turning around, he saw that she was staring into the apartment as Brick gently rocked the baby, calming her down a bit.

"Aw," Daisy cooed as she walked over to Brick and the baby. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Maria!"

"Alexis!"

Brick shot Boomer a look and sighed. "Her name is Maria Alexis. Boomer prefers Alexis, Butch prefers Maria, and I prefer pretty ladies like yourself." Brick sent her a wink and Dais laughed, flicking him off.

"Sorry, over-confident assholes aren't my type."

"Then why are you with Butch?" Boomer and Brick asked simultaneously.

Daisy giggled. "Touche." Her eyes darted to the floor and an unopened letter that read _Butch _ in girly handwriting caught her attention.

A loud panting echoed in the halls and the three all turned toward the door to be met by none other than Butch. "Man, for a lady who just had a baby, that bitch runs fast." His breaths continued to be uneven as he clutched his stomach, in hopes that it would calm his rapid breathing down.

"Hey, Butchie. Forget something?" Daisy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground. Butch silently cursed and stood tall once more as he took a look at the scene before him. Boomer was now sitting in the kitchen, eating his stress food. Brick paced back and forth with the baby in his hands as he tried to get her to sleep, and Daisy dangled a note in the air, right in front of Butch's face.

"What's this?" Butch asked as he took the note and unfolded it. Daisy raised an eyebrow and he sighed, knowing that he would have to read it out loud. He scanned the letter and bit his lip. Knowing that the letter would probably piss Daisy off, he decided against reading it aloud. "Hey, don't we have a date, babe? We should get going."

"Yeah... but you're not getting away with this that easy, Jojo." She huffed as she headed toward the door.

Butch sighed and dropped the letter on the floor. "Whatever you do, don't tell mom or I swear I will rip both your balls off so that this never happens to you!" He hissed as he headed out.

Once the door shut, Boomer grabbed the letter and began to dial one of his closet friend's number. "Look what this says, Brick." He said with a chuckle.

_Butch  
Next time remember to wear a damn condom you asshole.  
I can't take care of Bella right now, my job is making me travel, so you can have her for about a year.  
I swear if I come back and that baby girl is not alive and well, we are going to have a problem.  
-__Lindsey__  
_

"Aw, she looked more like an Alexis." Boomer said, earning a dirty look from Brick.

"Who the fuck are you calling, Boomer?" Boomer brought a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Bubbles, hey! I need your help with something."

"Of course." Brick sighed as he took a seat, holding the, now fast asleep, baby Bella.


End file.
